


Bloody Manic

by SuperSentai199



Series: Coco (Horror series) [4]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crazy, Gore, Horror, Insanity, OCs - Freeform, Other, Revenge, Twisted Verison of Coco, this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/pseuds/SuperSentai199
Summary: Book 41 Year has passed and John still hasn't been found,Imelda and her family moved to a farm that was owned by her great uncle,Imelda still lives in fear as John still on the loose.Meanwhile John who has been hiding all this time, has decided to make his move and The Rivera's once again have to find a way to survive and stop John.WARNING!This story contains strong language, mature themes and violence.(this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies)I don't own any of the characters, i only own John and some Ocs.Big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 (on wattpad) for helping me with this story and the title.Coco belongs to Pixar and Disney.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

**(I don't own any of the images)**

[John Rivera](https://em.wattpad.com/00ff215cf045a28c3e8b76c1bc395cee8c794bc0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7733347750745a76786d6a7650673d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653335393635313261303433663939313633333039333030362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Andre Rivera](https://em.wattpad.com/ce8e9606522d3ab9463f13a15f22d24eb6fdf404/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f346a48317834757159356a7749673d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653335653037363837376366313935373636343438343934392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actor: Danilo Carrera)

[Diego Rivera](https://em.wattpad.com/ff8c10165b3effbf9453c3a0227fd9512f1daa49/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7556526e443131335868426747773d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653335663237636538643061303332363731343532303330322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actor: Leo Deluglio)

[Maria Rivera](https://em.wattpad.com/a066199073e08d9bc86dd5bffc3dbf14221cf927/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f57576e43564179677233364831773d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336303533616164386332663739383239373235393136392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actress: Geraldine Galavan)

[Officer Charles Hanson](https://em.wattpad.com/bd047c5700e25cf68c40e93878d899f92ccd34d0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f426e4e7930704841736a5f4c76513d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336316164346261643030643839343232333238323737392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Claire Hanson](https://em.wattpad.com/d6107ccfe52e9ff335b8ac4c3b8838dce9fc8715/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f513734323961447871426b3079413d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336323638663961303439323139313336353833323537382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Daniel Hanson](https://em.wattpad.com/390e39a6cc5c03608446cbc92a34d53e09445c53/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f32437054664b45504d6e395050773d3d2d3636333734333137392e3135366533363364386634313138663033373333343634333035322e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Dr.Kelley](https://em.wattpad.com/a5b05c32f9393af6cf307415fd2e3cb9f14f1ef9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f687779756c5745754d793353513d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336353535346630383535343538343733383138333530302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Dr.Nelson](https://em.wattpad.com/145a5b359d4fdb671ddc5f54c3b6a629803e23c1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f654c444648466c556438554832673d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336363638303665613161613237353339373233353139302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Lucia](https://em.wattpad.com/6bdbb4058dec4fd321463c4e0d31669baee74947/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d453768757044614165433356413d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336376137633838346533353336343834323631373738372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actress: Scarlet Gruber)

[Bella (Doctor Martinez)](https://em.wattpad.com/da09617a4dd8caaf1d13e35ad8673c0d3f4dbffe/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f74776e33687a6262326f384f75773d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653336613431363534323266653731383437343033353537362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actress: Zuri Vega)

[Andrea](https://em.wattpad.com/77109a00d7ef0631cb81538d679c5dd7a5bd53bf/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a55725a4d4736646f4d396f6f773d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653337316131383665343738313235313337333938363038302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actress: Jade Fraser

[Sara](https://em.wattpad.com/f9cceea64b94f7ece66351b7066b2f85ceb4d398/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c4a6b4f495049657654774361773d3d2d3636333734333137392e3135366533373530336333666262316431383138313738313039322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actress: Kimberly Dos Ramos)

[Pablo](https://em.wattpad.com/f4a85f3d23f66194f4112d6d92c53791b1f68654/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f693354506f637a4a4f38663171773d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653337383733356236333939333638353030323239343235312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actor: Alex Hoyer)

[Carlos](https://em.wattpad.com/88132ac74f8ec338afb1d8ce910f3ccdc6d53397/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3034734e4a3031315567484a72673d3d2d3636333734333137392e313536653337616332613834663332383435393739353530313337342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) (Actor: Mauricio Henao)

 


	2. Prologue

_Police sirens are heard in the background, the police are at the Rivera house, Medics are carrying the dead bodies of Emilo,Victor and Nadia._

_"I am Luis, and this el Vicente news,just about a few hours ago, John killed 5 people and one was Carmen a member of the Rivera family,the Rivera's are currently resting at a hotel,the other people that have survived are Bella,Natalie,and Fabio,."_

_"Now i'm afraid John hasn't been found, so he is still on the loose,the police are doing their best to find him, so everyone stay safe and don't go out alone at night." Luis said._

 

_Imelda was sleeping in the bed and then suddenly she woke up._

_"Hector,i can't sleep." Imelda said as she talked to her husband who laid next to her,Hector didn't respond._

_"Hector?" Imelda asked as she shook him,Hector still didn't respond, then Imelda turned him around and saw his throat was slit,Imelda let out a big scream as suddenly she felt someone on top of her, she saw it was John._

_Imelda was about to scream again but John covered her mouth,Imelda struggled but John pulled out a knife, Imelda stopped moving._

_John slowly lift the knife and then dove it towards Imelda's chest...._

 

**Sorry it's short.**


	3. New Home

**Here are the ages for the characters.**

**John (21 years old)(will be turning 22 later on in the story)**

**Imelda (42 years old)**

**Hector (41 years old)**

**Oscar and Felipe (38 years old)**

**Julio (41 years old)**

**Rosita (40 years old)**

**Victoria (43 years old)**

**Charles (46 years old)**

**Andre (23 years old)**

**Enrique (47 years old)**

**Luisa (46 years old)**

**Maria (19 years old)**

**Diego (22 years old)**

**Lucia (18 years old)**

**Dr.Nelson (34 years old)**

**Dr.Kelley (31 years old)**

**Bella (23 years old)**

**Claire (17 years old)**

**Daniel (13 years old)**

**Andrea (25 years old)**

**Sara (20 years old)**

**Pablo (18 years old)**

**Carlos (27 years old)**

* * *

 

**1 Year Later**

**October 10th**

**Year 2006**

Imelda woke up with a gasp, as she held her chest, _it was just another nightmare ,_ Imelda thought, she looked around to see the others except Oscar who was driving, were asleep.

Imelda sighed as she saw it was 5:30 AM, they were to arrive to their new home in 2 hours,Imelda had decided it was best for the family to move again, as John was still out there,Imelda then remembered her great-uncle owned a farm and they decided to move there.

However life hasn't been great for them, at least for Diego who is now traumatized following the death of his mother,The others have tried their best to help him, Carmen's body was buried at the Santa Cecilia graveyard.

Imelda started to close her eyes, she wasn't having many nightmares like before, which was a good thing, Imelda then fell asleep.

 

**2 hours later**

**7:30 AM**

"We're here." Oscar said, then Imelda woke up and everyone got out of the car and started to grab their suitcases and bags, The front door opened to reveal a blonde woman.

"Hi there, you must be the Rivera family, my name is Andrea,i've been looking after the house along with some other people." Andrea said as she shook hands with everyone.

"Nice to meet you Andrea." Imelda said as she shook hands with the girl, Andrea then let the Rivera family in the house.

"Okay, kids go upstairs and pick a room." Victoria said, then Claire,Daniel,Diego,Andre,Lucia and Maria all ran upstairs.

"You really kept the house clean, didn't you Andrea?" Hector asked.

"Not just me, my sister also helped,speaking of which,SARA! Come here!" Andrea yelled,then another blonde girl came running in the living room.

"Meet the Rivera family." Andrea said.

"Nice to meet you,i'm Sara, Andrea's sister." Sara introduced herself to the Rivera family.

"Does anyone else live here?" Rosita asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Some boys called Pablo and Carlos, they work on the farm." Andrea said.

The Riveras started to unpack and they started to get settled in their new home.

 

**3 Hours Later**

Andrea was showing the Rivera's around the farm, they showed them the barn, cornfield, the animals that they had on the farm were cows,horses,chickens and sheeps.

Imelda started to get settled in her room, Hector came inside and sat beside her.

"Is everything okay Imelda?" Hector asked.

"I just can't stop thinking about John, he's still out there and waiting to kill us." Imelda said as she was still afraid of her son finding her.

"Imelda, it's been a whole year, John would have a chance to kill us whenever he wanted to." Hector said.

"True, but it's because the police are still searching for him, which is why he wasn't able to attack us." Imelda said as she laid down the bed,Hector then turned off the lights and laid down next to his wife, the two went to sleep.

 

**Next day**

Maria was helping milk the cows, she was having a bit trouble getting the cow to stand still.

"Need help?" Maria turned around to see a boy with dark hair.

"Yes, please." Maria said the boy then started to help her, soon they were finished milking the cow.

"Thanks,my name is Maria." Maria said.

"My name is Pablo." Pablo said as he shook hands with Maria.

"I hope it doesn't bother you, but is your family, the same one who got attacked by John Rivera a year ago?" Pablo asked,Maria sighed.

"Yes,he is my cousin,we got trapped in our house and we couldn't leave as he was outside waiting to kill us,thankfully we found a way to get out."Maria said.

"Why did he tried to kill you all?"Pablo asked.

"He wanted to kill us as revenge for banning music, you see my tia Imelda's grandfather Arturo banned music because his father left him to pursue a music career and he never returned home." Maria said.

"But what about John, did he get arrested?" Pablo asked.

"No, he's still out there, which is why we moved here,cause my tia Imelda is afraid that if we stayed in that town, John would've attacked and killed us." Maria said,Pablo placed a hand on her shoulder,Maria smiled a bit, the two continued to talk for while.

Luisa saw that her daughter was talking to Pablo and she smiled knowing her daughter had a crush on him.

Hector was helping Carlos in the cornfield,while Enrique,Julio,Oscar and Felipe were in the chicken's coop collecting eggs.

Imelda was in the kitchen making food,with Victoria, Imelda looked out the window,she knew her son was still out there, she hoped the police would find him and lock him up for good,Imelda knew that as long as John was still out there, her and the family would not be safe from him.

 

 

**Sorry it's short.**


	4. Nightmares and Guess Who

_Imelda was running through a field, it was raining hard outside, she screamed as she saw John was behind her, she slipped on a puddle, she then got up and started running again._

_"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Imelda screamed as she got to a small building, she went inside and locked the door, she hid under a table._

_Imelda covered her mouth, she waited for while and nothing happened,she peeked from under the table and saw a hand smash through the door,Imelda screamed as John broke down the door and he saw her, John then grabbed her by the legs and pulled her from under the table._

_Imelda screamed as John lifted a sledgehammer and swung it at her head..._

 

Imelda woke up screaming, she then realised it was another nightmare,she went to the bathroom and washed her face, and looked in the mirror.

"Come on, why can't i get a fucking break? i just want to live a normal life." Imelda said as she started to go downstairs.

Hector was in the kitchen eating,Andrea,Sara and Diego were also eating.

"Did you hear Imelda?" Sara said.

"She just had another nightmare,i have them too, but i don't wake up screaming like her." Diego said.

"Now Diego, you need to know she is just afraid of John finding her, luckily Bella gave her some medicine to help her." Hector said,then Imelda came downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Hector asked as Imelda sat down next to him.

"I'm still a little tired,but these pills i have been taking, have been helping me." Imelda said,Rosita brought her a plate with Eggs and Bacon,Imelda then started to eat.

"Where are the others?" Imelda asked.

"The others are in the barn, Maria's upstairs talking with Natalie on the phone." Hector said.

 

Maria was talking to Natalie.

_"So how's is it going?what's it like to live on a farm? Natalie asked._

"It's fun, actually, i got to know a boy named Pablo, he lives on the farm." Maria said.

_"Oooh. it sounds like you have a crush on him." Natalie teased._

Maria blushed.

"I do not! he is cute and friendly, but i just met him." Maria said.

_"Whatever you say." Natalie said_

"So, has John been found yet." Maria asked.

_"I'm afraid not, the police are doing their best to find him." Natalie said_

"Okay, i'll talk to you later." Maria said as she hung up.

 

Natalie was getting dressed to meet up with Fabio, she got out of her house and was walking to Fabio's house, she then started to get the feeling that she was being followed,Natalie turned around to see no one was there,Natalie then made it to Fabio's house.

Natalie went inside and greeted her boyfriend, the two then went for walk.

"So,you spoke with Maria?" Fabio asked.

"Yes, she said it was going great for them, i would like to visit her, later when i talk to her, i'll ask her for the directions, so we can go see her." Natalie said as she hugged Fabio, little did they know someone was spying on them and overheard everything they said.

 

Imelda was talking to Luisa in the living room.

"I'm certain of it, Maria has a crush on Pablo." Luisa said,Imelda smiled.

"I hope Pablo asks her out, he and Maria look cute together." Imelda said, then Hector came into the room.

"I need your help Imelda." Hector said,Imelda then got up from the couch and went outside,she and Hector walked over to the chicken coop.

Imelda helped Hector by distracting the chickens, while grabbed the eggs.

"We have 9 eggs total." Hector said.

"That's what we're having for dinner tonight." Imelda said.

"I'm going to leave these in the kitchen, wanna come back to house?" Hector asked.

"No, it's my turn to milk the cows." Imelda said as she walked to the barn, she then saw Carlos milking one of the cows.

"Hey Imelda, you're here to milk the cows,i could use a hand here." Carlos said,Imelda chuckled as she grabbed a stool and sat beside the cow.

Carlos then showed her, how to milk the cow and Imelda was milking the cow as gentle as she could.

Later,Imelda and Carlos were carrying pots filled with Milk to the house,they had filled 4 pots,enough milk to last them for weeks.

 

Diego was in his room,looking at his laptop, he hasn't felt happy ever since his mother's death,he was the only one left of his family, Victoria knocked the door and then opened it.

"Can i come in?" Victoria asked,Diego nodded,Victoria sat beside her nephew.

"Is everything okay, Diego?" Victoria asked.

"Not really,i haven't been able to get my mind off my mother's death,i'm the last one of my family,why did this happen to me." Diego said as tears were in his eyes, Victoria then hugged Diego.

"Diego, don't blame yourself,you made this far and you have to be strong, we're still here for you,your mom,dad and brothers wouldn't want to see you like this." Victoria said.

"You're right,i still have you,thanks tia Victoria, i feel a little better now." Diego said,Victoria smiled as she left the room,Diego went back to laptop.

 

Natalie was in her room preparing to go back to visit her boyfriend, Natalie then left her house and walked to Fabio's house, she saw the door was opened.

"Fabio?" Natalie said, she saw the house was empty.

"That's strange,Fabio wouldn't leave his front door opened." Natalie said,she then heard some noises coming from upstairs,Natalie went upstairs and saw the noises were coming from Fabio's room.

Natalie opened the door and saw her boyfriend was sitting in front his laptop with his back to her.

"Fabio are you okay?" Natalie asked as she walked towards him,he didn't respond,Natalie then slowly reached her hand and turned the chair around, to see Fabio's neck was slit and full of blood.

Natalie screamed as she saw her boyfriend's dead body, she then felt someone grab her and cover her mouth.

"Miss me?" 

Natalie eye's widened as she turned her head around to see John, he now had a beard and his hair was dirty and so were his clothes.

"I heard you talking about my family and it would be the best to call them,so can i find out where they are." John said, Natalie nodded in fear as she was crying, she grabbed her phone.

"And don't try to call for help,i'll slit your throat too, like i did to your boyfriend."John said,Natalie nodded her head and dialed Maria's number, she waited a while and then Maria answered.

_"Hello?" Maria said._

"Hello Maria." Natalie said.

_"Oh hi Natalie, you want me to give you the directions?" Maria said_

"Yes." Natalie said as she got a piece of paper and pencil, and started writing down the directions.

Maria then said goodbye, John then let go of Natalie, Natalie gasped for air, only for John to stab her in the chest, Natalie spit out blood and the John left her on the floor bleeding,John took her phone, he then walked downstairs and took the car keys.

John got inside Fabio's car and started to drive off,he put a map on the phone, so he can drive to where his family moved to.

John smiled sinisterly.

"I've waited all year for this." John said.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	5. Farm

**This chapter is short.**

**October 17th**

Maria was in the barn helping the sheep, when Pablo came inside.

"Hello Pablo." Maria asked.

Pablo looked nervous.

"Are you okay, why do you like so nervous." Maria asked.

"Maria, i've been wanting to ask...do you want to go out with me." Pablo asked,Maria looked shock,Pablo asked her out,Natalie was right, she did have a crush on him.

"Yes! i will go out with you." Maria said as she hugged Pablo, he returned the hug as well.

Maria later went back to the house with a happy look on her face,Luisa saw her daughter was very happy.

"What's with the happy face." Luisa asked.

"Mom,Pablo asked me out!" Maria squealed.

"That's great!" Luisa said as she hugged her daughter.

Hector was helping Carlos with the cows.

"So,i've been meaning to ask, i've heard that the man who's been trying to kill you is your son?" Carlos asked.

"Yes,i'm afraid so." Hector said.

"Why?" Carlos said.

"He's want revenge for us having banned music." Hector said, as he went back to placing the cows back in the barn.

 

Imelda was planting some flowers in her garden,she saw this garden was much more bigger than the one she had back at their old home.

Imelda sighed at least she didn't feel paranoid like before, she was just happy to have a new home.

"Imelda you need a hand?" Rosita asked,Imelda nodded and Rosita started helping her with the garden.

The Rivera's thought they would have a normal life, little did they know that John was coming for them.

John was determined to kill them this time,he was to make sure his mother would die.

"I'm not going to let anything stop me this time." John said.

 

**Sorry it's short.**


	6. More Nightmares and Preparing

_Imelda was standing in the middle of the cornfield, she tried to find a way out, but she kept getting lost,she then heard someone behind her, she turned around to see...Carmen!_

_"Carmen?" Imelda said shakly._

_"There's no time, Imelda, he's coming." Carmen said, then Imelda heard more noises and saw Gloria,Berto,Abel,Benny,Manny,Rosa,Elena and Franco._

_"Imelda, it's up to you." Gloria said._

_"Imelda you need to stop John." Abel said._

_"Don't let anyone else get killed by him." Rosa said._

_"Please,don't let my brother die." Benny said._

_Imelda kept hearing them talk and she started to get dizzy, her vision then turned black...._

 

Imelda woke up with a gasp and she then remembered the dream she had.

 _I'm not going to let anything happen to them_ Imelda thought.

Imelda then got of the bed and went downstairs.

"Hi Imelda." Victoria said,Imelda ignored her and just walked to her car,Hector saw his wife drive off.

"Wait, where is she going?" Hector asked.

"She didn't say." Victoria said,Hector sighed.

 

Imelda later came back, she had bought some guns and rifles for her family, she was making sure they were enough for everyone,she was not going to let John kill anyone else.

Imelda then parked outside the house,Hector came outside and saw his wife open the back door to the car.

"Imelda where were you?" Hector asked,then Victoria,Rosita,Oscar and Felipe came outside.

"I was buying supplies." Imelda said, the others saw the guns and rifles.

"Imelda, what the hell did you buy?" Oscar asked his sister.

"It's for the best to be prepared, John could attack us at anytime he wants, he's still out there, so we have to be ready for him." Imelda said.

"Imelda, i know you're scared for what happen, but don't you think this is too much." Rosita said.

"I'm trying to keep my family safe." Imelda said.

"Imelda's right, we need to be ready incase John might try to attack us, but we don't know how to shoot a gun."  Hector said.

"Which i why bought these." Imelda took out from the car some targets to practice and lots of ammo.

 

**5 Hours Later**

Imelda had been practicing her aim,the others joined shortly,Luisa and Enrique at first were against teaching their daughter to use gun,but had to understand it was for her safety.

Hector was using a rifle and shooting a target in the far distance, he aimed it and was able to shoot it in the center.

Hector was glad he shot in the center again,the first 2 times he tried,he had missed the target completely.

Maria was holding a gun and shooting at some targets,Pablo was watching her as Victoria was talking to him,Andrea,Sara and Carlos.

"So, we're going to learn how to shoot a gun?" Andrea asked.

"Yes,it's for your safety,John is still out there and he might attack at any moment." Victoria said,then the four of them were soon shooting their guns at targets.

Imelda once again fired in the center,her aim was getting better each time.

 

Later the Rivera's were in the kitchen eating dinner.

"I can't believe we learned how to shoot a gun,it was amazing." Pablo said.

"Yes,i was able to shoot the target in the center like 5 times." Andrea said.

Hector noticed Imelda was in the living room, he walked over to her.

"Imelda is something wrong." Hector asked.

"Hector, the reason i bought these guns...was because last night i had a dream, where Gloria,Berto,Abel,Benny,Manny,Rosa,Elena and Franco were telling me that John was coming to kill us, i had to get you all prepared incase John would try to attack." Imelda said,the Hector then hugged her.

"I just don't want anyone else to die." Imelda cried as she buried her head in Hector's chest.

 

 

Dr.Nelson was in his room,writing in a journal, he and Dr.Kelley were still dating,the two decided to stay in the town as John was still on the loose.

Dr.Nelson sighed as he wanted to find a way to stop John,they haven't heard anything in nearly 1 year,the police haven't found any clues to where John might be.

Dr.Kelley came inside the house and kissed her boyfriend.

"Any news,honey?" Dr.Nelson asked.

"Still no sign of him." Dr.Kelley said,then the telephone rang.

Dr.Nelson went over to the table and picked it up.

"Hello?" Dr.Nelson said.

"Hello, Dr.Nelson we need you and Dr.Kelley to come over to Fabio's house." A man said in the phone.

"Why, what happened?" Dr.Nelson asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

"I'm afraid Fabio and his girlfriend were found dead, and we believe it was John who killed them."

 

 

**Sorry for it being short again.**


	7. Investigating

Police tapes were everywhere,a few hours ago Fabio's parents discovered their son's body along with his girlfriend's body in his room,the police were investigating the scene,then a red car pulled up.

"Excuse but you're not allowed to be here." a officer said only to see it was Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley,the two stayed in town knowing John was still on the loose,the two walked inside the house, the medics were carrying the bodies in a stretcher.

"How did they die?" Dr.Kelley asked the shierff.

"Fabio's throat was slit, while Natalie was stabbed in the chest." The shierff said, then a officer came from upstairs.

"Sir i found this on Fabio's desk, it seems it's a writing of some directions." the officer said as handed him the paper.

Dr.Nelson knew it was John who killed them.

"This means John now has the location of where his family is, we have to stop him." Dr.Nelson said as he ran back to his car.

"We need to go back to our house and pack up, we need to make sure we get there this time to stop John." Dr.Nelson said, Dr.Kelley nodded as they drove off back to their house.

 

**October 20th**

**9:30 PM.**

John was walking through a field, his car had broke down and he was starting to get a bit hungry, he then saw a car come from the side of the road,John smirked as he got an idea.

A man named Tony was driving his car, in the back seat was his wife Jessie and their pet dog,he then saw a man laying on the side of the road, he stopped the car and got out.

"Hey mister are you okay." Tony asked John who had his back to him, Jessie got out the car too and started walking to her husband.

Tony approached the man and placed his hand on his chest to see if was breathing.

"Is he okay honey?" Jessie asked, then Tony placed his head on his chest,John then stabbed him the head.

Jessie screamed as she saw John get up from the ground and go after her, she tried to run to the car only to trip and hit her head,John then stabbed her multiple times in the back and the dog in the car started to bark.

John had a insane look on his face as he saw the dog, he was getting hungry and he knew what to do.

 

**5 minutes later**

John had killed the dog and taken him to a shed he found, he started to eat the dog's intestines,John then had blood all over his face as he started to laugh insanely, then he saw something in front of him.

It was Miguel! (He's not really there,he's just hallucinating)

"Miguel!" John said as he ran over and hugged his little brother, but in reality he was hugging the air as his mind was messing with him.

"John!" Miguel said as he returned the hug,he hugged his brother tight.

"I've been searching for you." John said as he started to cry.

"I've missed you so much, John!i'm sorry i ran away,it's just i couldn't stand living with my family,it's their fault they made you insane." Miguel said.

"I know, and i promise you i'll make them pay for what they did to both of us." John said with a crazy look on his face.

"Please, John do it for me." Miguel said as he disappeared,John then got up from the floor and walked to the car,he got inside and started driving off.

 

Imelda was in her room looking at some photos of Miguel,today would've been his birthday,Imelda sighed as she started to remember Miguel's 6th birthday party....

 

_John was leading Miguel to the living room,Miguel had a blindfold on._

_"Where are we going,John?" Miguel asked._

_"You'll see Miguel." John said with a smile on his face,he then took off the blindfold,Miguel saw it was dark...._

_"SUPRISE!"_

_Miguel gasped as he saw his family come out from their hiding places,he saw his mother bring in the cake._

_"Feliz Cumpleaños Miguel." Imelda said,John then led him to the table,Miguel then blowed out the candles._

_"Miguel,your brother has something for you."Hector said,Miguel turned around to see his brother carrying a present,he gave it to Miguel._

_"Open it." John said,Miguel opened the box and saw it was a moon necklace with his name on it._

 

_[Necklace](https://em.wattpad.com/b2f0660e36dab8a2b13bb1a1203c7c2ae50234dc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f466e425a66393575485f387a59413d3d2d3636353031353336362e3135366636623430353632303165313332333137383339353030372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

 

_Miguel smiled with joy as he saw the necklace,he grabbed it._

_"Do you like it?" John asked._

_"I love it!thank you so much John!" Miguel said as he hugged his brother, who returned the hug._

_"We gave one to John last year on his birthday,so he thought why not get one for you Miguel,you two now have matching necklaces." Imelda said, then Victoria got out a camera._

_"Let's take a picture." Imelda said,she and Hector stood behind John and Miguel,John placed his hand Miguel's shoulder._

_"Smile!" Victoria said as she took the photo._

 

Imelda smiled sadly as she stared at the photo,she placed it back and decided to head outside to practice,she walked into the kitchen to eat first.

"Hey Imelda,you what day it is today?" Rosita asked.

"Yes,today is Miguel's birthday,he would've turned 15 years old, if he was still here." Imelda said as she grabbed a apple and went outside.

Imelda started to practice her aim and she was getting better each time,she still couldn't shake off the thought of Miguel.

"I think it's for the best Miguel's not here,he would not like seeing what his brother has done." Imelda said to herself,she still hopes to find him and hopes by the time they find Miguel,John has been caught and locked up.

Imelda later started placing more bullets in the gun and she realized she needed to back to the town to buy more later,Imelda knew she had to be prepared cause in 5 days it would be John's birthday and she had a feeling that's when John would try to attack them.

Imelda then went to back to shooting more targets and kept hitting them right in the center each time.

 

**Meanwhile**

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley had stopped at a gas station to ask the owner if he had seen John.

"Now that you mention it,a man did stop here for gas and he was wearing dirty clothes and had a beard." The owner said.

Dr.Nelson then went back to the car and Dr.Kelley got inside.

"Now we know it's John." Dr.Nelson said as he started to drive the car in the direction the store owner said.

"How was John able to survive this long,he's been in hiding all year." Dr.Kelley asked.

"That i don't know."Dr.Nelson said.

 

**Hope you like it.**

 


	8. Danger

**October 25th**

**6:30 PM**

Imelda and her family were in town,they heard Bella had moved in a few days ago,Imelda was in the living room of Bella's house talking with her,Oscar,Felipe,Victoria and Rostia were in the kitchen,Charles had taken Claire and Daniel to the store, Hector,Julio,Enrique and Luisa had stayed at the house to watch over the teens.

Imelda wasn't listenting to Bella as she kept thinking if others were okay,knowing that today is John's birthday.

"Imelda are you listening to me?" Bella said,Imelda turned around.

"I'm sorry, i was just thinking." Imelda said,Bella gave a confused look.

"Today is John's birthday and i know he might try to attack us,which is why i can't stop thinking of the others." Imelda said.

"I'll go get you some pills,Imelda." Bella said.

"No thanks,i don't need any pills." Imelda said,she kept staring out the window praying that everyone would be alright.

 

**With Charles**

Charles was in the fruit section of the store,his kids were in the candy section,Claire had picked a few candies for her and her brother.

"That's all were gonna buy,okay Daniel?" Claire said to her little brother, who walking in front of her,he then bumped into a man.

"Oops, sorry about that sir." Claire said as she grabbed her brother's hand and led him away from the man he bumped into.

Charles had just found his kids walking up to him.

"Hi, Dad we just bought some candies." Claire said.

"Okay,then just stay with me you two." Charles told them,the two followed their dad,but they didn't know that the man they bumped into was John.

John smirked as he saw them walk away,he walked into a section of the store and grabbed a knife,he then went to the clothes section and he took off his dirty clothes and changed into new ones.

John then left the store and got back to his car,he started to drive in the direction of the farm,he was getting closer to his family's home.

He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

 

**Rivera House**

**8:30 PM**

Maria was in her room and she was on her phone,she was trying to call Natalie.

"Come one, why aren't you responding,Natalie." Maria said to herself,Natalie hadn't called her in days and she was getting worried.

Maria sighed as she placed her phone back on the desk and she decided to head downstairs,she saw Hector and Enrique talking.

"Hola,tio Hector, do you know where Lucia is?" Maria asked.

"I think she's in the barn." Hector said.

"Okay, thanks." Maria said as she went outside on the way she bumped into Pablo,they had become a couple just 3 days ago.

"Where are you going Maria?" Pablo asked.

"I'm going to see Lucia." Maria said.

"I'll go with you." Pablo said,Maria smiled as she nods her head,the two started walking to the barn holding hands.

 

John had parked the car near the barn,but he made sure no one could see him,John got out of the car and started walking to the house.

John looked inside and saw his father along with Enrique,it looked like his mother wasn't in the house,John then decided to see if there was anyone else on the farm,he looked to see Sara and Carlos entering the cornfield.

John smirked as he followed them to the cornfield.

 

Sara and Carlos were going into the cornfield to have sex,they have been secretly dating for 1 month.

"Carlos you sure this place is good enough to have sex?" Sara asked.

"I'm postive,the others are inside the house,they won't notice or hear us." Carlos said,unware John was watching them.

The two stopped in the middle of the field,Sara kissed Carlos and the two got on the ground,Carlos was starting to take off Sara's shirt, when he heard something.

"Okay,who hell is there?" Carlos yelled,but still there was nothing.

"You stay here,i'm gonna go see if someone was spying on us." Carlos said,Sara nodded,Carlos went deeper into the cornfield.

"You better show your face,whoever is out there!" Carlos shouted, John was behind him smirking as was holding his knife,John then grabbed Carlos and covered his mouth,Carlos struggled to get out of John's grip,John then stabbed the knife into Carlos' skull.

Carlos' face kept a look of terror,John smiled as left the body fall to the floor,he went to hide himself knowing Sara would come searching for Carlos.

Sara was waiting for Carlos to come back,but he was taking too long,Sara then decided to go search for him.

"Carlos!where are you!" Sara yelled as she kept shouting his name,she then found him on the ground.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Sara asked,Carlos didn't respond, Sara kept shaking him until she noticed some red spots on his clothes,Sara turned his body around and screamed at what she saw.

Carlos was bleeding from his head and he was dead,Sara kept screaming as she then saw John come from out from his hiding place,Sara started to run,but due to the cornfield being so large,she got lost easily.

"Help me!" Sara shouted as she kept running,she then saw the born and she was running in that direction until she tripped,Sara whimpered in pain as she turned around and saw John approaching her,Sara was crying as she tried to crawl away,John then stabbed the knife in Sara's back.

Sara screamed in pain as John kept stabbing her,he stabbed her 6 more times until she stopped screaming and moving,John then started dragging her body.

 

Andrea was running to the cornfield along with Maria,Lucia and Pablo.

"You guys heard that too?" Andrea said.

"Yeah,it sounded like it came from the cornfield." Maria said,the four them then stopped at the front of the fence and Andrea saw something.

"Sara?" Andrea said,but Sara didn't respond,Pablo then grabbed out his flashlight and turned it on,what they saw horrified them.

Sara's body was hung up on a stick to look like a scarecrow,Andrea screamed as she started to cry, her sister was dead,Pablo then saw something behind Sara's corpse.

"Who is that!?" Pablo said,Maria saw that it was John,he now had a beard and his hair was messy and he was covered in blood.

"RUN!" Maria said,the four of them then started to run to the house, while John followed them with a smirk on his face.

 _I can't believe he found us_ Maria thought as the kept running to get away from John.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Danger Part 2

Imelda ran outside to her car,a while ago Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley had arrived to inform them that John was coming to kill them.

"Imelda where are you going?" Victoria asked as she caught up with Imelda.

"Where do you think?i've got to get to the house and warn the others." Imelda said as she opened the door to her car.

"I don't think it's a good idea,you should wait until we call the police."Bella said.

"I can't wait that much!i have to get to the farm as soon as possible,Victoria call Charles and the police." Imelda as she got inside her car and started to drive off,behind her Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley followed her.

 

**Back at the Farm**

Maria along with Andrea,Lucia and Pablo had to stop and rest to catch their breath.

"Who the fuck was that?" Andrea said as she was breathing slowly.

"It was John." Maria said,then Pablo's eyes widened.

"You mean the same man who tried to kill you and your family about a year ago."Pablo said,Maria nodded her head.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Andrea asked.

"We're gonna go to the house and call the cops." Maria said, the 4 started to walk to the house when John came out of nowhere and grabbed Andrea by the hair,Andrea started to scream.

Pablo then came over and started to punch John in the face,it didn't faze John,he then let go of Andrea's hair and punched Pablo in the face,Pablo fell to the ground holding his face,Lucia then grabbed a rock and punched John in the face,John fell to the ground.

Maria and Andrea grabbed Pablo and helped him off the ground.

"Come on,Lucia!" Maria said,Lucia shook her head.

"No, you guys run to the house,i'll distract John." Lucia said,Maria shook her head with tears in her eyes,but Andrea and Pablo dragged her away,John got up from the ground.

"Come and get you son of a bitch!" Lucia said as she started to run to the barn,John then followed her,Lucia kept looking back to see John approach her, she ran into the barn to hide.

 

Maria and the others got to the house and were greeted by Hector.

"What's wrong, Maria, we heard someone screaming." Hector said,Luisa saw her daughter crying,she went over and hugged her.

"He's back,John's back." Maria cried,Hector's eye's widened.

"Are you sure,sweetie?" Luisa asked.

"Yes,we saw him, he killed Sara and he is chasing Lucia,Mom we have to call the police." Maria said,Hector then went to the telephone and started dialing 911,Maria just prayed to god that Lucia would be able to escape John.

 

John entered the barn and started searching the barn, it was dark and he couldn't see a thing,he then heard something,John went over to a stall, he opened the door, only for a chicken to come flying at him.

John then heard something behind him , he turned around only to be hit in the head with a bucket,Lucia panted as she saw John wasn't moving,Lucia then tossed the bucket and walked out of the barn.

Lucia then stopped outside and then she heard something,she turned around to see it was only a chicken.

"What's wrong with these animals." Lucia said as she turned around to walk to the house,only to see John who then grabbed her by the neck,Lucia struggled to get out of his grip,John then impaled her on a corn thresher.

Lucia cried in pain as blood was coming out of her mouth,she knew there was no escape this time,she was going to die.

"You..may have killed...me...John..but you are..not going to kill Maria and her...family."Lucia said,John glared at her as he walked over to the other side of the machine and he then turned it on.

Lucia screamed as the knives were slowly ripping her torso apart,Lucia final thoughts were of Maria and her family,and all the fun times they had together.

"Goodbye Maria." Lucia said to herself as she closed her eyes and slowly died,John smirked,now that Lucia was out of the way,he headed over to the house.

 

"Imelda is on her way here,she already called the police." Hector said as he grabbed his gun,the others had grabbed their guns to be ready incase John tried to get inside,they then heard something outside,Hector walked over to the window and looked outside to see it was Imelda's car.

Imelda got out of her and grabbed her gun,she knew John was here and was hiding somewhere,Imelda went inside the house,she was hugged by Hector.

"Imelda,i'm glad you're okay." Hector said.

"Where are the others?" Julio asked.

"They stayed behind to call the police." Imelda said,the door then opened,Hector pointed his gun at the door,but Imelda stopped him.

"Calm down Hector it's only Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley." Imelda said, Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley went inside the house.

"We came to warn you, that John is here." Dr.Nelson said.

"We already found out." Hector said.

"How?" Imelda asked,she then saw Andrea had tears in her eyes.

"He killed...my sister." Andrea cried,Luisa hugged her and rubbed her back,Imelda gasped as she realised she was too late,John had already killed another person.

"Lucia,she gave us enough time to escape,she used herself as bait to lead John away." Maria said with tears in her eyes,Diego hugged her.

"But where is she?" Imelda asked.

"I think she's dead." Maria said.

"Imelda,did you find out how John found out where we moved to?" Enrique asked.

"I can answer that,John had used Natalie,your friend Maria,to find out where you lived,he forced her to call you and then he killed her and Fabio." Dr.Kelley explained,Maria was shocked,no wonder Natalie hadn't called her,it was because she was dead.

Imelda then got her gun and went to grab a knife.

"Imelda where are you going?" Hector asked his wife.

"I'm going to find John and stop him." Imelda said.

"Are you crazy,Imelda!? he could kill you!" Julio shouted,but Imelda shook her head.

"I have to do it." Imelda said,Hector then grabbed his gun,so did Enrique.

"We're going with you Imelda." Hector said.

"Dr.Nelson,you and Dr.Kelley stay here with the others." Imelda said,the two nodded,then Imelda,Hector and Enrique went outside to search John.

"John?" Imelda called out while holding her gun out,she had to be careful, she knew how good her son is at hiding.

"Let's be careful."Hector said,they all nodded and started walking to the barn,when they got closer to the barn,they saw Lucia's corpse on the corn thresher.

Imelda covered her mouth as tears fell down her face,Lucia's torso was completely ripped open and there was blood everywhere,Hector almost throwed up,Enrique was shocked.

"Oh,Lucia." Imelda said,she didn't deserve to die like this,but they still continued to walk,they went inside the barn.

"I'll check up there,you two stay down here." Enrique said,he climbed up the ladder and searched the area,he heard a few noises,but he saw it was only rats running around.

Imelda and Hector searched every inch of the barn,but they didn't find John,he had to be here somewhere,this is where Maria and the others last saw him.

Enrique kept searching the upper half of the barn,but still couldn't find John,he turned around was about to go back down,when something hit him in the head from behind,Enrique fell down to the ground as he blacked out.

Imelda and Hector heard something and they went to see what it was.

"Enrique?" Imelda said as she kept her gun out,Hector went ahead of her,he then heard something coming inside one of the stalls.

"Stay here,Imelda." Hector said as he walked over to the stall and went inside,like with Enrique,something hit Hector on the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Imelda heard something and went to check it out, she gasped as she saw her husband on the floor unconscious,Imelda was about to go over and help him,when something grabbed her and covered her mouth.

Imelda struggled to get out of John' grip as she knew it was him,John then grabbed a rock and hit his mother on the head,which caused her to lose consciousness.

John smiled sinisterly as he started to lock the doors to the barn, he then tied his parents hands and also his uncle's to make sure they didn't escape.

 

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were getting worried,the police have arrived and also they had bought a helicopter,then a officer came up to them.

"We can't get the doors to the barn open." The officer said.

"It means John has them and he will not let them go until he has killed them." Dr.Nelson said as he hugged Dr.Kelley knowing they had to stop John.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	10. Insane Family

Victoria and the others had come to the farm to see police surrounding the barn.

"What's going on?" Oscar asked Julio.

"Imelda,Hector and Enrique went to see if John was hiding in the barn,but they didn't come back." Julio said,as Victoria hugged Rosita.

"Your saying that John has them?" Rosita said,then Charles came over to them.

"Yes,we haven't been able to get the doors open,we are still trying to find another way inside the barn to rescue them." Charles said.

"But what if John kills them?" Bella asked,Charles didn't answer and they all started to get more worried for Imelda,Hector and Enrique.

 

**Inside the Barn**

Imelda started to wake up as she got her vision back,she saw she was tied to a pole,she turned around to Hector and Enrique were also tied to a pole.

"Hector,Enrique wake up!please wake up!" Imelda shouted to them,the two man started to wake up.

"Imelda what happened?" Hector asked as he tried to move only to see his hands are tied to the pole.

"What's going on?" Enrique asked,then they heard a chuckle and they turned around to see John with a smirk on his face as he was holding a knife.

Imelda was trying to get her hands untied but it was no use as John approached them.

"You can't escape,i've tied your hands and there is no way you can break free." John said.

"Why,John,why did you decide to attack us now?" Hector asked his son.

"I had all year to attack you, but i decided to lay low for a year as the police were still searching for me and i couldn't risk getting caught by them." John said,Imelda saw he had changed a bit, he now had a beard and his hair was a bit messier.

"John,please don't do this." Imelda begged her son.

"Kill them John,kill them for what they did to us." John heard his little brother say,John turned around to see Miguel.

"I will Miguel,i'll make sure they will burn in hell." John said,Enrique saw John talking to no one,but for some reason,Imelda and Hector can see Miguel (the hallucination of Miguel).

"Miguel!" Imelda cried out,she couldn't believe Miguel was asking John to kill them.

"Miguel, why are you doing this?" Hector asked,Miguel glared at them.

"It's all your fault,you made my brother go insane and why i ran away,John has been waiting to see me all this years and he never got to." Miguel said.

"Miguel please don't let John do this to us." Imelda cried out.

"Imelda,Hector! snap out of it, there's no one there!" Enrique said as he saw them talking to no one.

"John,what do you want me to do?" Miguel asked.

"I want you to hold down Imelda,so i can stab her in the chest." John said as he went over to his mother.

"Hector listen to me, there's no one there,it's just your imagination." Enrique said,Hector blinked a few times and he saw Miguel was no longer there.

But Imelda kept seeing Miguel as John walked over to her,Imelda passed her knife to Hector who started to cut his ropes,John then started to untie his mother who was crying.

Hector had managed to cut the ropes and he soon passed the knife to Enrique,who started cut his ropes.

John had untied his mother and Miguel went over to hold her down,Imelda was thrashing around.

"Miguel!Please!Let me go!" Imelda screamed out,but nothing was holding her down,John lifted his knife,but then there was some banging on the doors to the barn,John growled as he knew they were trying to break in,John then decided to hide.

**Outside**

The police had managed to get the doors open,Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley had offered to go inside as they knew John well.

"Just be careful." Charles said,the two doctors went inside the barn,they stay closed to each other,then they saw Imelda,Hector and Enrique.

"You guys okay?" Dr.Nelson asked as he helped Hector get up,Dr.Kelley helped Enrique get up.

"We're okay,but we have to get out,John's in here hiding." Hector said as he went to help Imelda get up,but she was still hallucinating  that Miguel was holding her down.

"Imelda come on, we have to go!" Hector said.

"I can't,he's holding me down,Miguel's holding me down." Imelda as she thrashed around,Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley stared at Imelda as they saw one there.

"Imelda,listen to me,there's no one holding you down!Miguel's not really there." Dr.Nelson said to her,Imelda kept thrashing around as she kept trying to get up.

"Imelda stop!" Hector shouted,then Imelda stopped as she saw Miguel was no longer there,Imelda sighed as she held her chest,Hector then helped her get up.

"Are you okay Imelda?"Hector asked,Imelda nodded her head,the group started to leave when...

 

**Sorry it's short,next chapter is the last.**


	11. Epilogue

John came out of nowhere and swung his knife at the group,they all were able to get out of the way in time.

"John stop!" Dr.Nelson shouted,only for John to swing his knife at him.

"John,please don't do this!" Hector pleaded to his son.

"Kill them,John." John heard his little brother tell him.

"I'm going to do what my little brother tells me to do,i'll kill you all." John said with a insane look on his face.

"John,WAKE UP! Miguel is not there,there's no one there!" Dr.Nelson shouted at him,John glared at him.

"Your lying!My brother is here!" John yelled at them.

"Your hallucinating John! Miguel is not really there." Hector said.

"SHUT UP!SHUT UP!SHUT THE FUCK UP!"John screamed out as he held his hands to head,Dr.Nelson could see John was getting more angrier.

"JUST DIE!ALL OF YOU!"John screamed at them,he ran at them,the group were forced to split up.

 

**Outside**

Victoria,Oscar,Felipe,Julio,Rosita,Luisa,Maria,Diego,Andre,Bella and Andrea were waiting outside,they heard screaming coming from inside the barn.

"I can't stand here and do nothing." Oscar said, he was about to go to the barn when he was stopped by Victoria.

"You can't go Oscar,it's too dangerous." Victoria said.

"But Imelda,Hector and Enrique could be in danger!" Oscar exclaimed,then Rosita came over.

"The police are doing their best to stop John,all we can do is wait." Rosita said,Oscar sighed,all they could is wait,until everything was alright.

**Inside the barn**

Imelda screamed as John started to go after her,she ducked as he swung his knife at her,Imelda grabbed a shovel and hit John in the stomach,John groaned in pain as he glared at his mother.

"I'm so going to fucking kill you!" John shouted at her,only to be hit in the back with a stool that broke into pieces,John fell to the floor.

"Come on,Imelda!" Dr.Nelson shouted,Imelda tried to run only for John to trip her,Imelda fell to the ground, she saw John get up and she tried to crawl away,Dr.Nelson ran over to help her by jumping on John's back,only for him to be knock him off his back and send him flying to a wall,Dr.Nelson hit the wall hard and fell to the floor in pain.

Dr.Kelley ran over to help him,Imelda crawled backwards as John approached her,Hector grabbed onto John's hand holding the knife as he tried to stop him.

"John,stop this!" Hector shouted for John to knock him towards a wall like he did to Dr.Nelson,Enrique ran over to help Hector,Imelda was trapped.

"Please...Don't do this." Imelda begged as tears were falling down her face,John smirked.

"I've been waiting all my life for this." John said as he slowly approached her.

"Yes John,kill her,once she is dead,you won't have to worry about her anymore." Miguel said as John started to slowly raise his knife,Imelda closed her eyes as she waited for the impact.

"NO!" 

"IMELDA!"  
  


"STOP!"

"DON'T DO IT JOHN!"

Everyone in the barn shouted at him,but it was all stopped when a gunshot was heard,Imelda opened her eyes to see Blood coming out of John's mouth,Dr.Nelson could see a gunshot wound on John's back,They all looked at the entrance at the barn to see Charles with a gun,John slowly turned around to see his uncle.

"I'm sorry John."Charles said,John started to laugh insanely as he fell to the floor,Hector went over to help Imelda.

"Imelda,are you okay?" Hector asked as he helped her get up from the floor,she nodded her head slowly as she turned around to see John's body on the floor,she started to cry a bit.

"Imelda,you can't cry over him,remember John is a psycho,he tried to kill us." Hector said,Imelda then stopped crying as she knew he was right.

Dr.Kelley helped Dr.Nelson get up from the floor he was bleeding from his head from the impact,Charles went over to help Hector,they all started leave the barn,Enrique stayed behind as he searched for his gun.

"I have to find that gun before someone finds it." Enrique said,he kept searching for his gun,he then heard something,Enrique went over to see John's body was gone.

"Oh,you've gotta be kidding me." Enrique said as he turned around only to be met with John's face,Enrique gasped as John ran at him...

 

Imelda and Hector were hugged by their family and friends as they were glad they were safe.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Felipe said as he hugged his sister.

"We thought John had killed you." Victoria said as she hugged her brother Hector.

"We're glad your all okay." Andrea said,then Maria and Luisa noticed that Enrique was not there with them.

"Where's Enrique?" Luisa asked,Imelda and Hector looked around to see Enrique was not with them.

"He was with us in the barn." Imelda said.

"You don't think..." Dr.Nelson started to say, when they heard a scream,they all turned around to see the scream had come from the barn.

"ENRIQUE!" Luisa shouted as she tried to run over to the barn,but the police held her back.

"DAD!" Maria shouted as she was held back by Pablo,Imelda and Hector ran over to the police cars that were surrounding the barn,the others ran over to see what was going on.

Then the walls to the barn were busted open,the police all aimed their guns to the barn,only for Enrique to come out with a dazed and shocked look,he had his hand on his stomach and kept walking over to the others,he also had a knife in his hand but dropped it to the ground.

"Enrique?" Luisa asked,Enrique didn't respond and Maria had a scared look on her face as she she hugged her boyfriend,Enrique then stopped in the middle of the field,Imelda had a confused look on her face as she hugged Hector.

Dr.Nelson looked closely at Enrique and saw blood coming out from where his hand was holding his stomach,Enrique then fell to the ground.

Imelda started to cry but not as much as Luisa and Maria were crying out as they saw Enrique on the ground bleeding out,then Dr.Nelson saw John coming out from the barn with a blank and shocked look on his face,he had blood on his face and there was blood coming out of his mouth.

John walked out of the barn he saw the apparition of Miguel stare at him before he faded away,John kept walking to the police with a blank look on his face,then he stopped.

Imelda,Hector and the two doctors stared in confusion as they John stop,then they saw him bend down and grab the knife that fell from Enrique's hand.

John walked over to Enrique's body  and he stared at him with a blank look on his face as he held the knife,Imelda and the others stared at John as it looked like he was about to kill Enrique.

Then gunshots were heard as the police opened fire on John.

"STOP!" Dr.Nelson  and Dr.Kelley yelled at them,the police continued to shoot John,Imelda and Hector were also yelling at them stop,only for them to see John's body slowly fall to the ground from the gunshot wounds.

 

**(Listen to the song Dreaming of you while reading the last parts of the story,I don't own the song or the lyrics,The song belongs to Selena Quintanilla)**

 

The police had stopped shooting at John to see his body now on the ground,Imelda and Hector were crying,while Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were shocked at what they just saw.

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

Dr.Nelson started to walk over to John's body and Dr.Kelley followed him,Imelda and Hector then decided to follow them as well,the others were also shocked at what they saw.

_**I stay up and think of you** _

The helicopter pointed it's light at Enrique's body,then at John's body as he was laying on the ground and bleeding from the gunshot wounds.

**_And I wish on a star_ **

John was on the ground with his eyes closed,but he was still alive,but barely.

_**That somewhere you are thinking of me too** _

 

The others were starting to feel sadness, Victoria had a hand over her mouth as tears came out of her eyes as she hugged Andre,Rosita and Julio hugged each other,Charles hugged his children,Oscar and Felipe hugged Diego,Andrea hugged Bella,Maria and Luisa were now crying hard at what they saw.

_**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**_

Imelda and Hector approached John's body, they saw blood on his face and body,they saw he wasn't moving,Imelda cried softly at seeing her son's body,Hector had some tears in his eyes as well.

_**'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight** _

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were hugging each other,they still didn't know why they cared for John as he has killed many people,but they were still sad about his death.

   _ **And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

As John layed on the ground dying,he started to have a vision as he slowly started to lose consciousness. (This is his final thought as he dies.)

**_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_ **

_John is in a mental hospital as he sits on a bed,the room had a long hallway and was all white._

**_Wonder if you ever see me, and I , Wonder if you know I'm there_**  

_John has his head down and has his hands on his lap as he is all alone in his room._

**_If you looked in my eyes ,Would you see what's inside?_ ** _  
_

_John had his eyes closed as he kept his head down._

_**Would you even care?**   
_

_John raises his head, his eyes are black as he stares down at the hallway._

**_I just want to hold you close_ ** _  
_

_The hallway was empty and all John could see were white walls._

**_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_ **

_John kept staring down the hallway as the upper corner of his lips start to form into a smile._

**_So I wait for the day, and the courage to say ,How much I love you,(Yes I do)_ **

_Miguel is walking down the hallway to his brother._

**_I'll be dreaming of you tonight ,'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_ ** _  
_

_Miguel kept walking to his brother and John could see Miguel was wearing the necklace he gave to him on his birthday._

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ **

_John kept looking at his brother as he approached him,he then starts to smile sinisterly before his vision fades to black,his final thoughts were...._

 

_'even though I'm down. Doesn't mean I will never get back up'_

 

**_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_ ** _  
_

 

**That's a wrap. There will be a sequel to this story.**

**Big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 (on Wattpad) for helping with this chapter**

 


End file.
